Origins
by Shadowed-Moon2525
Summary: This is the prequel for "The One I Love"


**

Comfort

**   
  
  
  
  
  
Keitaro was making a cup of cocoa, not for himself, but for the distressed girl in his room. She sat in the middle of the room, her legs crossed as her she rubbed down her raven hair with a towel. She was clad in an oversized shirt and a set of shorts. As he looked at the girl, Keitaro sighed.  
  
_"She's definitely cute...though that temper..."_  
  
Keitaro finished mixing the hot drink and he proceeded to hobble over to the the resident samurai, holding a crutch for support on his one hand, on the other, the cocoa. When he made it over to Motoko, he handed the cup to her. Motoko took the cup wordlessly, she looked inside it contemplatively...   
  
_"He really is rather sweet..."_  
  
Motoko brought the cup to her lips, she sipped the hot chocolate only to spit it out at the person who made it for her. Keitaro was hit by the stream, he jumped up from his sitting position and ran around screaming "HOT! HOT! HOT!"   
  
"You fool! That was way too hot!" Motoko shouted, before giving chase to Keitaro.   
  
They ran around in a circle until Keitaro tripped on his cast, he landed on the floor with a thud, he immediately brought his arms up in futility to block the blow he knew was coming.  
  
"Please don't hit me!"   
  
Keitaro shut his eyes for the impact that he was about to receive, he was surprised to find that he didn't make a new dent in the wall. When he opened his eyes, he saw Motoko on her knees, her expression unreadable since her raven hair blocked her eyes.   
  
"No, Urashima, I'm the one who should be hit. I have called you weak many times when in truth, I was the weak one the whole time..."  
  
Keitaro got on his knees, he outstretched his arm to put his hand in Motoko's hair.  
  
"You can't think like that, you always have to look at the bright side, Motoko..."  
  
Motoko suddenly swatted Keitaro's arm away, her head snapped up to show the tears in her eyes. This took Keitaro by surprise.   
  
"Don't cheer me up!"  
  
Suddenly, Motoko launched forward to Keitaro, her arms encircled his waist.  
  
"Please! Help me, Keitaro!!!" Motoko said desperately.  
  
Inside his mind, thoughts zipped inside his head. He was paralyzed, his arms were about to encircle the weeping girl, but he kept them at bay.  
  
_"What do I do!?!!? Did she just call me Keitaro!?!? Would it be right to hold her!?!? That's almost like rape!!!"_  
  
"Please...just hold me...Keitaro..." Motoko said, her voice slightly muffled  
  
_"No, why am I thinking like this!? She needs someone to comfort her... How could I even think of such perverted things?!"_  
  
Keitaro's arms encircled the weeping girl, he felt her hold him tighter, like he was a life preserver. He felt her tears soak into his shirt. Motoko felt comfortable in Keitaro's arms, she felt pleasure from his warmth. She moved forward a little, moving up a little upwards in the process. Keitaro loosened his grip to let her move. Motoko's head tilted up to look at Keitaro, his eyes looked looked back into hers. They seemed frozen in that moment. Their lips slowly moved closer, their eyes slowly shutting. A million thoughts ran through their heads at the moment.  
  
_"Is this really happening? Could this be my first kiss?"_  
  
_"A kiss, with Urashima? C-could this be happening? I-I want it..."_  
  
After what seemed like eternity, their lips touched. Their eyes were shut completely as the sensation spread from their lips. A hot feeling accumulated on their cheeks. The pulled away, the kiss was chaste at best, yet it was enough to kickstart their senses into overdrive. Their cheeks were pink from blushing, their hearts pounded like drums. Their breathing slightly labored. Motoko looked down, her face showed that she was ashamed.   
  
"I-I'm sorry...I couldn't control myself... Please for-"  
  
Motoko was interrupted by Keitaro's lips, this took her by surprise, but soon they were kissing once more. This time they were more passionate, Keitaro's hand was at first on Motoko's cheek, but it moved over her skin to behind her neck and pulled her closer. The places he made contact with were instantly lit ablaze. Their tongues intertwined in a dance, they both savored the exquisite taste of the other. Their kiss was sloppy at first, but when they got the hang of it, they didn't have any trouble. Their nostrils were flared, due to the heavy breathing. Keitaro's hand rubbed Motoko's neck and shoulder, relaxing her yet inflaming her passions at the same time. She moaned under his ministrations, Keitaro kept it up... After a few more minutes, they both had to pull away after being deprived of oxygen for too long... They breathed heavy breaths, soon they regained their needed amount of oxygen. They looked up at eachother, eyes meeting once more...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
**A/N: This is the prequel I was talking about. Was it any good? In any case, it'll be wrapped up in the next chapter...does this count as a cliffie? It probably does! ,WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH I'm one of those evil authors who leave things at a cliffie!!!! In any case, remember to review. And if you hated it, remember to flame tastefully.... Also, if you noticed, I wanted to base this off book 9, but I couldn't cause one of my stupid ass former friends managed to lose my Love Hina Vol. 9. So please keep in mind that I pieced some of the parts together from memory...  
  
  
Till Next Chapter (or fic),  
  
  
  
  
Shadowed Moon**


End file.
